Ace in Harry Potter
by FireD.Rion
Summary: When Ace dies, he is reincarnated into the world of Harry Potter with his abilities and some extras. How will the Wizard world handle a Pirate in their midst?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the first time I have ever written a story in English. I saw a lot of good ideas in other peoples' stories, and I could not hold back any longer.

I am writing down all of my ideas soon, so if anyone wants to write something similar, then please do so, but tell me what you are writing, where it would be, and possibly when.

If any of you have any suggestions, then please write that down in the comments too. I have a few ideas as to how this will go, and will not be guaranteeing me using the ideas presented, but ideas are still helpful.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own One Piece, or Harry Potter

 _ **[Memories]**_

 _Thoughts_

 _-Unknown voice_

 _ **[Thank you, for loving me]**_

He floats in the darkness, his last words echoing.

 _Am I dead?_

He feels nothing. He sees nothing. In the vast, empty void, he remembers. His past comes crashing down, like the ocean waves that he loved so much.

 _ **[I will never die!]**_

He hears someone's anguished cries. Like that person's heart was ripped out and shattered into many, many pieces. The owner of that voice, those screams...

 _...Luffy..._

His brother is crying. He has to return. With those thoughts in mind, he struggles. Struggles with a body he doesn't know if he has anymore.

 _I have to go back... to Luffy!_

The never healing wound that he left on his most precious treasure. Dying and leaving that open wound was not an option.

 _-Do you want to return?_

Suddenly, a calm voice vibrates through the air.

... _Who are you?_

 _-I can give you a chance._

 _...What?_

 _-A chance to return to your loved ones, your treasure._

Memories of his family, his crew flashes through his mind. Of Oyaji, of Marco, of Thatch, of Luffy.

 _...Really?_

His hopes start to rise. Can he really meet them again? To laugh, fight, and sing with them again? Can he?

 _-Yes, though there are some merits and demerits._

 _...Tell me more._

 _-But you have not answered my question yet. I can give you a chance. To return to your brother, your family, your treasure. What say you?_

Who cares about demerits? As long as he could see them again, he doesn't care what will happen to him.

 _...I...want to go back! To my family, to my brother. I want to return!_

 _-That is what I wanted to hear. We will talk later. Go!_

A light shines through the void, warm fire coats his unfeeling body. The fire blazes brightly, chasing away any darkness he may have had. He deals his senses return to him. The last thing he heard was that voice again, before everything went black.

 _-Good luck...Gol, no, Portgas D Ace_

That day, on the first of January, a child appeared at the front door of a family, with a note telling his name. That day, the wizard world gained a powerful child; one that could be a great ally, or terrible foe. That day, the world changed from its original course, as it gained an irregular factor. That day, the world gained a reincarnated Pirate.

 **A/N:**

I NEED A BETA!

Any volunteers?


	2. Chapter 1 New Life?

**A/N:** Sorry for spontaneous updates. I'll probably update in a couple of weeks. Or months. I hope everyone likes it. Thank you to everyone who pointed out how my first chapter was out weirdly. It was really helpful, because I am not very good with computers. Please bear with me, as I try to write out the next chapters with my horrible grammar.

 **Disclaimer:**

Don't own One Piece, or Harry Potter

 _ **[Memories]**_

 _Thoughts_

 _-Unknown voice_

* * *

When Ace woke up, he could not open his eyes. He felt cool night's air brush lightly against his face. His keen ears told him that he was near the window, in a quiet neighborhood. After a few (failed) attempts, he gave up using his eyes, and tried to use his Kenbunsyoku Haki. While it was true that he unlocked his Haki in the Grey Terminal all those years ago, he never was able to train it. He never knew what Haki was in Goa, and during his time as the captain of the Spade Pirates, he was more focused on his new devil fruit. When he first tried to practice in his new crew, his Haki was too strong for people around him. It ended with him causing a mass unconsciousness, on the deck, and at least five of the commanders running over with weapons, expecting an attack of some sorts. He never really practiced after that.

Though it was weak, he was able to sense that he was in an unfamiliar room, as he stretched his Haki out to cover the whole area. Sure enough, he was in a bare room near the window, which hung open and letting the wind flow in. Its smell, suggesting that it was some time during the beginning of summer. He was in some kind of a basket with warm blankets (though, if he thought about it, his devil fruit provided enough heat so he wouldn't feel the temperatures much).

As he tries to move around, he realizes that his body is not responding the way he wanted it to. He feels his abilities and strengths, yet he felt very vulnerable. With difficulty, he honed in his Haki to 'see' him self and...

 _What the hell!?_

Ace let out a small gasp, barely managing to keep down the stream of curses. He was sure that some deity (most likely the voice) was laughing at his expression of shock and disbelief.

His body was that of an one year old child.

* * *

Three days from his resurrection as a baby, Ace started thinking. Contrary to some opinions (Thatch), he had a fully functional brain, and he also had the ability to use it. As he pondered upon his situation, he cursed himself for not questioning the voice thoroughly.

After waking up in the unfamiliar room and having a panic attack, he was able to 'see' the people in the house. During the three days, he was able to figure out who they were, and that he didn't like them.

There were three people in the house, parents, and a daughter.

The father, whose name was Driscoll Barkridge, was a drunk, highly abusive parent, who cared nothing about his family. However, he felt the intentions that if one were to forcibly leave, he would either drag them back, or hunt them down and end them.

The mother, whose name was apparently Mizette Barkridge, was one of those unstable mothers that completely ignored their child's will. Ace was nonexistent in her, and her own daughter, Kandyl, was a dress-up doll that she could play with at her whim. She only really payed attention to Driscoll, and that was out of fear to have her 'play thing' taken away from her.

Kandyl, while young, was not completely mentally healthy, either. Because of her mother dressing her as a doll for the first seven years of her life, she figured it was normal, and decided that she loved it. Maybe it was because her mother only payed attention to her while dressing her up. Maybe it was because she did no know what mothers really were. Whatever the reason was, she decided that she was suppose to act her part as snobby rich brat. They reminded Ace so much of those nobles from high town, that he barely could resist snarling at them whenever they passed by. Not that they noticed.

All in all, Ace could not wait to get out of there. It was making him sick just being in the same house as them. He promised himself that he would hightail it out of there once he became five, about the same time he started hunting in Mt. Coruvo. He could almost taste his freedom, imagined running through the woods without people telling you what to do. He slowly drifted asleep, as the moon shined and watched over his now de-aged body.

* * *

When Ace fell asleep, he did not expect the voice to contact him again.

 _-Do you want me to go over the merits, or demerits first?_

Ah yes, straight to the point. It also meant that s/he cut off whatever questions that he may have had.

 _Demerits_

Might as well get this over with.

 _-First and foremost, your body will stop aging at the age of fifteen to seventeen. Depending on your abilities and how powerful they get, the age may be younger._

He never really cared for immortality before, and could see it become a curse. Marco, while he never mentioned it out loud, had that curse. It could work to his advantage, if he was ever able to get back home. He would be able to fend off the loneliness in Marco.

 _-The second that you might not appreciate much, is that your tattoos will not be apparent, unless you use your Haki. In place of them, the wound that you received from Akainu, the one that killed you, will be permanently etched on your body, and will not disappear._

No, he did not appreciate that, thank you very much. His tattoo was his pride, as it marked his loyalty to his family, to his crew. To Oyaji. His arm's tattoo was dedicated to Sabo, his lost brother. It was put there so he can always carry part of him with in his adventures.

On the other hand, he didn't really mind Akainu's scar much. It was proof that he protected his little brother. And while he will admit his folly for that choice, he accepted it as a part of him. After all, how many people could claim that he had a fatal scar on his chest and back because he protected his precious little brother?

 _-Finally, any habits that you had as a pirate will stay, such as dine and dash, and narcolepsy._

 _...o...k... I think I can live with that_

It never bothered him while important stuff like fighting, anyways.

 _What are the merits?_

 _-There are a lot of those. The one that every fruit user will want that you will be getting is the ability to swim. However, you will not be able to use those abilities that the fruit gave you while touching water._

He could swim again? That was good. It would make fishing easier.

 _-The second is that you retain your mera-mera no mi, as well as your Haki. They will get stronger than it ever was before as time goes by._

 _-The one that you will appreciate the most, however, is that because you chose to come to this world, the history of your home world changed._

 _What do you mean?_

 _-It means that Thatch did not die._

His mind just froze. Thatch did not die? He is alive?

 _...What!?_

 _-History changed to a scenario where when Thatch found that devil fruit, you happened to turn around. When you did so, you saw Teach's malicious expression. That made you suspicious, and you decided to keep an eye on the two of them. While you were unable to save Thatch from the stab and catch Teach, you were still able to get the nurses up and save Thatch's life. Because Thatch was alive, Whitebeard survived the war._

He felt waves of relief crashing down in waves. It wounded all of the crew when Thatch was found dead in a pool of his own blood. It left gaping holes in all of the crew's heart, that the prankster forth division commander was gone forever. To hear that he survived made him feel a piece of his heart come back again, to patch part of the hole that had been left wide open.

 _They're alive...thank you..._

 _-You still have one more merit, though you might not understand it now. Do you want to hear it?_

 _Yes, I do._

 _-You were born into a very powerful family, whose power is so great that they were all known for their wand less magic._

 _...magic?_

 _-Yes._

 _...ok._

Every world had to have something interesting in it right? It would be no fun otherwise. Sire, the Grand Line had a lot of magic on its own, but something told him that this was not the types he had ever seen on his travels, nor was it any kind of devil fruits. Why did he get the feeling that things just got a lot more complicated?

 _-I wish you luck, child of the sea._

 _Wait, I still have questions!_

 _-When this all ends, you will find your way home though, even I do not know when that would be._

 _Wait, Don't go! Who are you!? How did you do all this!? Will Luffy or my crew know?_

 _-Fare well, Fire Fist Ace, child of the sea who wields and is fire._

 _Answer, Dammit! GET BACK HERE!_

Of course, he never heard that voice again in his new life.

* * *

 **A/N:** Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
